


What Doesn't Stay in the Past

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka has no speaking lines but I wanted to tag her anyway, F/M, I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that Bey's, If only Disney Channel shows were like anime where the song, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol I'm really hoping that that rumor about Princess Blue, Man what a Black History Month!!, Ok but will Keep It Undercover ever get old?, Sigh so so exciting:'), The correct answer is no!:), Twins y'all!! Fuckin twins!!, changed each season cuz Zendaya steady playin and won't, drop any new shit off Z2, girl is the most precious thing, goin around her school tellin everyone that Bey's pregnant, is true cuz its the funniest fuckin thing like baby, pregnant like I'm so happy and excited for her!!:D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Of course he'd bring that up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be posting again.:') The last couple of months have been.....somethin lol. I was watchin the two part season finale of KC Undercover today and was so excited to see Judy cuz my girl was missing for like 3 fuckin episodes and I was livid and confused!! Hmmm I bet Trinitee head other stuff scheduled the day those episodes were shot but still!! Nah but the finale was so good!! I'm so pumped for season 3!! Zane's ol bitch ass is makin moves and boy am I ready!! I need Brett to return in s3 so Krett can rise again.:') To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Canary lowered her milkshake at the sound of Killua chuckling, head turning to raise an eyebrow at the man. Across the table were Gon and Alluka who had paused their conversation to give Killua matching looks of curiosity.

           

Canary’s eyebrow went even higher when her boyfriend turned to grin at her. She recognized that playful look in his eye. Whatever he had to say, it was sure to be irritating.

           

“Sorry,” Killua smiled, wrapping an arm around Canary. “It’s just─”

           

Canary rolled her eyes when he was overcome with laughter again. Knowing him, whatever was on his mind wasn’t that funny. It was just like him to make it seem like it was, though.

           

Killua raised his head to grin at his sister and best friend. “Remember when Canary said I didn’t meet her standards?”

           

Canary scoffed, removing his hand from around her shoulder with a huff. Ugh, it was just as she thought.

           

Gon shook his head at his laughing friend. He smiled teasingly at Canary. “Ya know, it isn’t too late to call off the engagement.”

           

Canary let out a huff of laughter. “True.” She threw a fry at Killua, smiling when it hit its mark and at Killua’s “Hey”. “But I think I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
